109258-possible-reduction-in-server-s
Content ---- ---- I am sorry, I have not seen any of the forums posts like this or I probably would of just said something in there. But hopefully maybe the #'s of the post will make them realize. I just want to keep playing the game so damn bad that if all the good players keep leaving and no more people being injected into the servers (only the larger ones) then that would cause lots more to quit. If we consolidated the servers then maybe those players wouldn't quit because there server is a desolate place. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thank you for the update. I was using the individual servers GA progression update. It looked like Pago had a few guilds that just started in GA this week. No big bosses down but some minibosses. It could be false info. Thank you for info on Widow. I could not find it anywhere. So I need to edit my post. Widow is #2 PVP server. Bloodsworn is losing it's #1 guild to merge with another guild on Pergo for 40m content I believe. The transfer hasnt happened yet. But it is possibly in the works. | |} ---- ---- IS it a NA PVP server? I didnt include non PVP because they can not be consolidated together. If so, let me know and I will add the info. | |} ---- Seriously though, where did you go for your kill numbers? Only place I know of to look is wildstar-progress.com. There are likely many more raid groups going that aren't on there because they: 1) Haven't killed any bosses 2) Don't want to publicly submit kills 3) Don't know where to go to submit kills | |} ---- ---- I used Wildstar-progress and then crossreferenced with each servers "Guild PVE Progression" forums to see the guilds listed and read through the chat they discussed. There are guild that haven't killed anything, but I wanted to include them since they have the people and are working towards trying to get a kill. I guess that my widow was just a glitch and didn't show. When it showed 0 servers. I assumed it might have been a trial server or something and that was a complete mistake on my part. | |} ---- Caretaker is a PVE server. They can't and won't merge a PVE and PVP server together. I posted this in hopes that they might offer free transfers to certain servers or condense the servers on their own to save people the trouble. So that is the reason that the PVE servers are not included. I will update it with a PVE server section. Thank you for info. | |} ---- That's not a reliable list. it's user contributed | |} ---- All the lists that are currently available are user contributed. That being said wildstarlogs is not a reliable list because I'm sure there are plenty of guilds not running logs or keeping their logs private. Additionally many guilds have groups running logs for 5 mans that may or may not be working in GA. | |} ---- ---- ---- The reason you didn't see them is because one day Carbine decided to lock them all. You can search for them and see dozens of them locked. Many people including myself didn't bother to post again. I'm not sure why they aren't locking these threads now. | |} ---- Thanks for the info! Hope something can be done. I know they mentioned not being able to merge servers cause they aren't at 50% capacity. Lots have quit and their subs haven't run out so we will have to wait until those do to bring the numbers down. Our largest guild is leaving and that leaves us and 1 other guild on exile side. We are in discussions for merging right now. It will be pretty much mandatory if we want to see any DS content. We are still #3 in PVP servers and still being very empty is beyond acceptable. So many good people that love the game are quitting because not enough people playing anymore to make arenas. The boosters already ruined the arena environment. Lasting bugs ruined for lots of people and for locking so many people out of the content also did it. It wasn't hard for me to get it. But I believe they tried to stretch the content out for longevity. Just like Elder points and getting amp points and ability points. The one for sure way to get them is maxing out EP and buying them after the key. So to get all the amp points and and ability points through elder points would take 2.5 weeks for 1 amp point and there is 10. So that is 25 weeks for all the amp points. Then ability points take 3.5 weeks and there is 8. so that is 28 weeks. So thats a total of 28+25 = 53 weeks which is 1 week over a year if you max out every week. I have yet to see one of those drop for myself so I would say that is the only way. That include on passing on all the EP gear as well. I think they expected it to be very popular and it would last and didn't want everyone maxed out instantly. So not being able to obtain that stuff was not worth it. People got 50 and wanted to keep working towards stuff. The loot drops to adventures. I was able to farm all my gear in adventures in 4 days of non stop adventures. Now loot changes are TERRIBLE for new people coming in. My alt I have done 4 days straight of just WOTW for my stalker tank claws and still have not seen them. Which in turn makes them getting silvers for attunement on dungeons even harder cause the gear is all crafted which requires them to farm. Just a chain of deadly events. It is not a problem for me, but for new people. The achievement of the goal seems too far off for people to justify continuing working toward it. | |} ----